Tessa Castre
Tessa Rosarie Castre (born Tesla Creen) is a Jedi Master in the New Jedi Order and a sitting Council member with the rank of Master of the Order. Biography Tesla Creen, later renamed Tessa Rosarie Castre, was born to Jarik Creen and Azalea Larri. They were both versed in the dark arts but not quite well enough corrupted to stop Azalea's fertility. They dropped a young Tesla off to learn from a Sith, partially as a challenge to them of trust to make sure that her parents were under his leash. Under a Sith's teaching she learned the Dark Side. Her parents were normally business people and were never around the rare times Tesla had been able to see them, leading to an increased hatred of them. Seeing her hatred, the Sith named Kazar whispered ideas for her to kill her father. At a young age, around 11, Tesla Creen stole Kazar's ship (he had left it for her, intending for her to use it) and went to her home to wait for her parents and slaughter them. As soon as she saw her father, she attacked, not realizing the other woman with him was his new wife, a Sith acolyte by the name of Liza. Tesla fought, dueled, and killed her father, and then out of bloodlust killed Liza as well. Taking her father's lightsaber didn't interest her, so she cut it in half. Tesla joined up with Kazar, who renamed himself to Darth Kimael. Kimael, Kade Nupe, and other acolytes were raised and trained. Kimael knew of a business man named Laman Istala and his associate Robert. He (Kimael) also knew of Tesla's potential to become a Sith. Originally focusing on Ataru, he had her switch to Juyo, believing it to entirely focus her inner will and fire into a single form. At the age of 17 she went to track down and kill some rising Jedi, Mirinah Lance being her target. After being outdueled and taken out by the blonde and finding herself utterly terrified of Librus Whyrm, she agreed to Tirum Lance never to try and hurt them again. She decided to stay with the Lance's for a short time, a personality shift starting to overcome her. Laman found her and blackmailed her into rejoining him, along with Robert. Forgoing her title as a Sith, Tesla Creen went into a life of crime and assassination. She built up a reputation and became a dangerous asset to Laman, but he saw her as becoming increasingly reckless. With the fear of Librus fading and her own darker side continually winning against the light, the redhead found herself continually taking assignments and feeling less and less. Mirinah sought her out once Tirum and Wedge had vanished. Angry and alone, Mirinah wanted to leave the Jedi. Tesla at first urged her to embrace the darkness, but it rapidly became apparent that Mirinah was the stronger of the two. As Mirinah fell into darkness, Tesla regained some of her light, seeing the rage and power of Miri's annihilation awoke within her a desire to be the person Miri once was. After a climactic battle, Tesla decided then and there that she would no longer follow the dark side. In revenge, she borrowed 7 billion credits from Laman under false pretense and bought the only orange Krayt pearl ever found. Sinking his business to the dirt was her goal for revenge, and in some way, atonement for the lives she had taken. When Tirum reappeared a year later, she confronted him, angry that he'd been the main catalyst in Mirinah going dark. After reforming a slight sibling bond, Tesla hid on Coruscant, until Castre and Ifrit sought her out. Taking on her ancestor's name, she christened herself Tessa Rosarie Castre (Castero, as she would later find out). Through her training under Castre, living amongst the Jedi, falling in love with Wolf, and fighting other Sith, Tess has found in herself the desire to atone for her life of death and shadows and live as a Jedi in the Jedi Code and Path. After serving for a brief time as the Jedi Grand Master, she stepped down from the rank when Naya returned and now serves as the Master of the Order. Category:Character Category:Jedi